


A Sweet Gesture

by Prince Leo (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Prince%20Leo
Summary: Leo surprises the Reader by throwing a birthday party.





	A Sweet Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate my birthday in August. The story and writing might not be polished, but I think it's good enough to read. It's a sweet story.
> 
> Even though it's a Reader-Insert, I wrote how I'd want to spend my birthday with Leo, simple and just spending time with him.

With his hands over your eyes, Leo carefully leads you to the kitchen.

"Almost there, just a few more steps. . . Okay, stop. Three, two, one."

Leo lifts his hands, revealing a birthday cake at the middle of the table. It has white icing with colorful sprinkles and a single lit candle. The plastic tablecloth has "Happy Birthday" written on it along with pictures of birthday hats.

You grin. It's simple but still sweet. You turn to him and hold his hand.

"You did this for me?"

Leo looks down, smiles a little. "Yeah." He speaks so quietly that it's almost a whisper.

"Thank you. I really like it. It's beautiful."

He looks at you. His lips press into a thin line, but the corners of his mouth are up.

His shy smile is cute.

With your hands still connected, Leo leads you to the chair. He pulls it our of you. After you sit, Leo claps and sings, "Happy birthday to you."

You laugh, watching him walk to the chair across from yours.

"Happy birthday to you," he concludes. "Make a wish."

You look at the blue and white swirl candle. You pause, thinking. Then you blow out the small flame.

Leo claps then grabs a fork and knife. He carefully slices for precision. It's chocolate. He places it on a plate then hands it to you.

"Thank you," you say again. You're so full of appreciation and gratitude that tears are burning.

Fork on hand, you cut a piece. You bring it to your mouth; however, you don't eat it.

Leo notices. He puts his own slice on his plate. "Is there something wrong? I thought you like chocolate."

"I do. I'm just. . ." You put down the fork. Glossy-eyes, you grin. "I'm so happy that you've done all of this for me. I get to spend my birthday with you."

Leo reaches from across the table. He takes you hand. "I'm glad to be with you, too."


End file.
